Onna no Kokoro
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: hati Hinata saat mati dan berubah wujud, mengajarkannya betapa kematian bukan hanya sekedar masalah cantik saja...


**Ini cerita yang aku buat iseng dan udah aku posting di majalah sekolahku. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya dalam versi Hinata. Tokoh aslinya sih Megumi, tapi ini ASLI karyaku kok. Aku bukan plagiat or penyontek orang lain. Semoga bias menghibur.**

**Disclaimer : M. Kishimoto-Naruto, crita ni punya fui.**

**Warning : Hinata lebih 'kemayu' disini, OOC, AU,gaje maybe. Little typo, so sorry…**

**Let's read…**

**Kokoro no Onna****1**

Aku Hinata Hyuuga. seorang mantan putri kecantikan di sebuah kontes yang memberiku banyak pita penghargaan. Umurku 16 tahun saat aku sukses menjadi mantan putri. Karena setelah itu, aku pergi ke alam baka. Yah, aku hantu cewek yang sudah lima hari lalu mati.

Aku tak lagi punya tubuh. Tak lagi punya jejak di tanah. Aku sudah mati, karena sebutir kacang sialan yang masuk ke rongga hidungku. Berawal di salah satu gerbong kereta bawah tanah Tokyo, seperti kebiasaanku, aku ngemil kacang. Karena gerakan rem yang mendadak, kacang yang akan masuk ke mulutku, malah berbelok ke lubang hidungku. Tepat saat itu, aku menarik nafas. Membuat kacang itu masuk lebih dalam, menghalangi pernafasanku.

Awalnya aku gengsi dong mengorek-orek hidungku, alih-alih mengeluarkan kacang itu, aku membiarkannya. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit lalu, aku kesulitan bernafas. Gengsi yang ku pertahankan selama satu jam, akhirnya membunuhku. Benar-benar bukan kematian yang elit.

Lima hari lalu, tubuhku yang dingin, dimasukkan ke dalam tungku perapian besar yang merubahku menjadi abu. Setelah itu, sebagian abu-ku ditanam bersama orang-orang mati. Sisanya, entah ditabur di laut untuk makan ikan, atau di tabur di pekarangan rumah sebagai pupuk.

Sudah lima hari juga, aku menunggu kedatangan malaikatku. Tapi yang muncul hanyalah dering telepon di dalam tanah rumahku.

"Moshi-moshi…" kataku ketakutan.

"Saudari Hinata Hyuuga, sesi wawancara dengan malaikat anda diundur sampai formulir kematian anda selesai menangis. Terima kasih."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Kemungkinan belum terbaca. Ja matta." Krek tut tut…..

Hubungan telepon terputus.

Jadi, dengan telepon itu, aku bisa tahu, masih ada waktu bagiku berkeliaran di dunia. Aku harus mengecek pekaian di lemariku, melihat gaun apa yang cocok untuk ku kenakan malam ini. Semoga aku tidak bertemu pemburu hantu atau cenayang yang iseng menerawangi hantu sepertiku, Amin.

Ekspedisi merah by Hinata, dimulai.

Tidak enaknya jadi hantu perempuan adalah, kau tak bisa mengganti pakaianmu. Beruntung saat aku mati, Oka-chan masih mau mendandaniku. Nah kalau pakaian? Kimono kebesaran berwarna putih ini benar-benar tak cocok untuk berlari. Bagaimana kalau nantinya ada pendeta yang ngotot membuangku? Aku tak mau….

Oleh karena itu, aku merobek sisinya, memelarkan kerutannya, dan melonggarkan obi coklat kehitaman berbentuk pita ini. Geta yang seharusnya ada, tak ku pakai. Aku baru saja tahu kalau aku tak perlu berlari. Aku bisa melayang. Melawan gravitasi.

"Dunia fana, sambutlah Hinata." Jeritku di atas Tokyo Tower. Mulai dari sini, aku akan mengeksplorasi kota termacet di dunia ini. Dengan wujudku yang berbeda.

Kedua mataku yang telah kosong, membesar. Keramaian di tengah kota dengan orang-orang berkostum ria, mengundangku mendekat. Ini cosplay kawan! Semua kostum lucu dan heboh bisa kita lihat di sini. Ah, Jepang memang istana cosplay!

Lampu-lampu panggung dan latar benderang. Menerangi para cosplayer yang mengenakan kostum kreatif mereka. Wajah-wajah mereka sudah berminyak. Bedak mereka agaknya sudah terlalu tebal. Keren. Tapi juga menggelikan.

Ini sebuah kontes kostum yang mempertaruhkan kesenangan. Beberapa di antara mereka malah hanya mencari perhatian publik tanpa ingin memperoleh kemenangan mutlak. Seharusnya jika aku di sini, aku bisa menang. Dengan memakai rencana kostum Karin Kami-chama di episode akhir, pasti aku menang.

Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Yang ku pakai sekarang hanyalah Kimono putih polos yang tidak moncolok sama sekali. Rasanya aku ingin merasukkan tubuhku ke tubuh seorang perempuan, otomen2 pun tak masalah. Yang jelas, dia harus feminim dan cantik. Lalu aku akan menguasai otaknya untuk melakukan hal yang aku suka.

Ya Tuhan, ku rasa aku iri pada mereka. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal selama hidup, aku adalah seorang perfectsionis yang di-iri-kan orang lain. Kenapa setelah aku berubah wujud, malah hatiku yang merasa iri? Ah, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak sebelum aku memulai hidupku nanti bersama malaikat pengiringku.

Tapi, apa daya dikata, aku tetap saja merasa iri. Iri pada orang-orang biasa yang tak lebih 'bagus' dariku. Pelajaran moral yang aku dapatkan adalah; hantu selalu punya rasa iri lebih daripada kebanyakan manusia. Terlebih lagi hantu perempuan sepertiku.

Bagaimana tidak? Bila kedua matamu yang sudah putih tanpa warna lain, melihat cewek-cewek mengenakan lensa warna-warni sesuka mereka. Rasanya saat itu, kau pasti seperti terdepak dari kelompok popular yang menakutkan.

Kau hanya bisa melayang di udara dan melihat teman hidupmu menaiki limou atau jaguar atau malah Porsche yang kau impikan. Betapa kau tak kan iri pada situasi itu? Aku benar-benar iri teman.

Drt….drt…..

Ponsel ghaibku berbunyi. Aku mengangkat suara, ke awang-awang tanpa dilihat orang-orang hidup.

"Moshi-moshi…" kataku bergetar. Ada rasa tegang saat seorang hantu sepertiku menerima telepon dari malaikat. Parahnya lagi, telepon itu sudah diinstal hanya bisa menerima panggilan, tidak bisa menelepon atau melakukan panggilan. Sekedar sms pun tak bisa.

"Hinata Hyuuga, dua jam lagi sesi wawancara anda akan dimulai. Dimohon anda bersiap-siap."

"Er, tunggu dulu, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya."

Aku menghela nafas, "Please, jangan ngomong terlalu ber-EYD dong. Nyantai aja lagi."

Tut tut tut….

Sial, aku baru ingat, semua malaikat itu menakutkan. Malaikat tak butuh cinta. Malaikat tak punya perasaan. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengabulkan permintaanku jika mereka tak punya hati untuk merasa.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Aku belum tahu nama mereka.

Ranki dan Ramunka. Nama kedua malaikat yang kini berada di hadapanku. Tampak jelas di co-card yang mereka pakai, jabatan yang mereka sandang. Journalist of Angel. Pena emas dan juga buku catatan sutera yang digenggam Ranki, tampak lebih menyakitkan daripada saat kau dicatat kejujuranmu dalam ujian semester.

Mereka mulai bertanya. Beberapa pertanyaan mereka membuat kepalaku berputar. Bau pengap dan sempit rumah makamku sekarang, seakan semakin menggencet semua harga diriku sebagai putri kecantikan.

Bila aku menjawab dengan benar, aku akan mendapat satu poin seperti di game Zuma. Dan bila salah, poinku dikurangi. Sedangkan aku harus mengumpulkan, setidaknya 4440 poin untuk mencapai surga. Nah, lebih parahnya lagi, mereka sudah menanyaiku sebanyak 527 kali dan aku baru mendapat 2 poin. Hebat bukan?

Karierku sebagai Hinata Hyuuga, sang bagel girl yang menawan, tandas tidak bersisa. Keringat dingin terasa membakar wajahku. Melelehkan semua bedak dan botox yang ku pakai di acara pemakamanku.

"Poin anda adalah 14 poin. Anda harus menunggu untuk mendapat tiket kebaikan hati dari Tuhan bila ingin ke surga. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ramunka berkata.

Aku menjawab dengan diam dan muka penuh tanya sehingga ia melanjutkan. "Menjadi baik hati, selama tinggal."

"Eh?" satu sufiks yang keluar dari mulutku mengiringi kepergian mereka. Sial. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana? Argh!

Kematian adalah pintu gerbang hidup yang sebenarnya. Ketika kau tak akan pernah merasakan pergantian umur dan perubahan fisikmu. Kau akan abadi di dunia itu. Akan tetap menjadi dirimu yang terakhir kau tinggalkan saat di dunia.

Karena aku kini mengetahuinya, aku berusaha membuka gerbang itu lebih lebar agar aku menjadi 'baik hati'. Ku rasa aku harus menunggu beberapa ratus tahun lagi untuk mendapat tiket kebaikan hati Tuhan.

Ah, tak apa. aku tak akan pernah tua dan keriput. Mati muda, cantik selamanya.

Tapi duniaku yang sekarang, kenapa terasa menakutkan?

-Owari-

Keterangan:

Perasaan seorang hantu

Laki-laki yang berperilaku seperti perempuan

**Jangan lupa REVIEW ^^**

**Arigato gozaimashita…**


End file.
